Field Trip
by theGirlNightwing
Summary: A scheme to embarres Batman and get their usually strict, prim, and proper teacher flustered turns into a scheme to reveal the Bat Family's ID's to a trusted friend!


**Okay, this is completely random, I just thought of it in the middle of class.**

**I do not own YJ or the JLA.**

* * *

Dick Grayson's jaw dropped as the teacher announced something. Their class had won tickets to see the founders of the Justice League!

He shook his head. "Why?" He moaned quietly, dropping his head on his desk.

They were going the next day. Batman hadn't told him he had to go to something!

When Alfred picked him up at the end of the day, Dick refused to talk.

When he got back, Dick marched straight to the Batcave.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" He yelled, stomping in to see Bruce turn his head, startled.

"Tell you what?" Bruce asked innocently.

Dick glared at him. "My class is going to see you guys! And you didn't tell me! Don't play dumb with me, I know you knew, you're the goddamned BATMAN!" He added as Bruce opened his mouth to talk.

Bruce shook his head. "It was a surprise. I was going to tell you today, during patrol, but I guess your teacher beat me to it."

"Fine," Dick conceded. "But you better be there."

Bruce shrugged. "What would you care? I wouldn't be able to talk to you anyway."

Dick glared at him. "You better be there," He repeated ominously.

Bruce stared after him as he left. "you know, Alfred, sometimes that kid is too scary for it to be healthy."

"Indeed, Master Bruce," Alfred agreed, smiling knowingly as Bruce turned back to the computer.

* * *

_DGRobin is online. _

_BGBatgirl__**(1)**__ is online._

DGRobin: U mad B?

BGBatgirl: :( Duhr. U 2?

DGRobin: Duhr. cant B-leve he didnt tell us.

BGBatgirl: Me neither! Cant wait, tho, 2 see evry1 else's expressions wen we hug B. Get a cam ready!

DGRobin: :P yeah. Talk on patrol?

BGBatgirl: Talk on patrol.

* * *

"Ohmygosh it's SUPERMAN!" a kid yelled.

Clark turned to him with an amiable smile. "Hi, there. What's your name?"

Before the teen, whose name was Fred Elate, could respond, a torrent of teens ran at Superman, hugging him, and asking what it was like to fly, and if they could fly.

Barbara and Dick, however, flung themselves at Batman. Barbara managed to get on the Bat's back, and Dick was wrapped around his right arm.

Superman stopped what he was doing to stare, even though he knew who the two brave kids were, he still couldn't believe Batman let Batgirl and Robin use him as a Jungle Gym.

Artemis was gaping at them. "Whoa," She muttered. "I thought only Robin as allowed to do that." She was one of the few people, including Bette, who stayed away from Superman.

Everyone on Superman followed his gaze to Batman, who was standing stock still, too shocked from having his two protege's civilian identities fling themselves at him to react like he normally would.

Their teacher looked mortified, and was stuttering, trying to apologize to the still frozen Batman. Artemis felt sorry for him.

Batman finally unfroze and sighed. "Barbara. Richard. Off. Now."

Dick held on tighter. "No."

Barbara made a noise of agreement.

Their teacher's eyes widened. "Kids, I think you should get off of . . . um . . . him."

Batman turned his steely gaze to him and held it for half a second before the teacher looked away, frightened out of his mind.

Dick met Artemis' eyes and motioned for her to hang on to the Bat's other arm. She gave him an, "Are you crazy?" look.

He shook his head and mouthed, "Trust me."

She rolled her eyes and casually ambled up to him. Batman eyed her.

SHe latched on to his other arm and grinned up at him as he stifled a groan and the teacher gave a squeak.

"I'll take these kids home, since they don't seem to want to let go," Batman finally said, scowling at Dick.

Dick gave him a devious smirk.

The teacher stuttered a thousand more apologies and "thank you"s as Batman turned to leave. Superman smirked at Batman's back. _I knew Bruce can't resist Dick's puppy eyes,_ he thought.

* * *

Artemis raised an eyebrow at Dick and Barbara, her sometimes friends, sometimes trolling partners. "If you can't get me out of getting dropped off at my house, I will murder you," She whispered furiously to Dick, who smirked.

"Hey Batman?"

Batman sighed from the front of the Batmobile. If he wasn't Batman he would've face-palmed. "What?"

"Artemis doesn't want to go to her house."

There was silence in the car. Then Artemis glared at Dick, practically steaming at the ears.

"And Barbara was going to come over after school."

More silence, this time with Barbara raising her eyebrows and Batman breathing like he wanted to strangle the kid.

"Wait. 'Come over'?" Artemis asked, furrowing her brow. "Wouldn't you normally say, 'come to my house' if you're talking to someone who doesn't live with you?"

Dick grinned. "Ha! Too late for second thoughts, Bats."

Batman groaned. "Why did I agree to this?"

"You suggested it, actually," Barbara piped up, smirking.

Artemis glanced between them. "What?"

Dick's eyes twinkled mischievously. "You'll see. Maybe."

Batman mumbled something about contentious proteges and why you shouldn't have them. "Have you thought of the repercussions of this?"

"'Course," Dick said airily, waving his hand.

Batman grumbled under his breath and turned around.

They headed to Wayne manor in silence.

"So, um, why are we going to the back of Wayne Manor?" Artemis ventured.

Barbara looked at her sadly, and commiserated. "Well, you're the only one in the car that doesn't know. That's sad."

Artemis growled, frustrated, "Know _what_? Wait. You're about to crash!"

She shrieked as they drove right through a wall. She closed her mouth, her eyes wide, as she looked out the window to see Batman drive into a pool of water. Then have the Batmobile turn into a . . . bat marine? A submarine.

She gulped as the submarine came up on dry land and turned back into the Batmobile. "What the-?"

She stepped out. It was the Batcave.

Bats were screeching around the ceiling, there were tech gadgets everywhere, and a huge monitor screen on a wall.

She turned to Batman as he jumped out. "So you're Bruce Wayne?"

He took off his cowl and walked away, ignoring her.

Artemis turned to Barbara and Dick as they followed Batman out. "So that means you're Robin and Batgirl."

Dick grinned at her and let out a cackle, cartwheeling to his suit, which was sitting in a glass case. Barbara bowed, wearing a matching smirk. "At your service."

Artemis shook her head. "So, Robin. Since I'm obviously not visiting my C-O-U-S-I-N for a S-P-E-L-L-I-N-G B-E-E . . . Patrol?"

"Patrol," They agreed in unison.

* * *

**1-it's Barbara Gordon. She's Batgirl in this story.**

**Review!**


End file.
